Displays such as CRT (cathode ray tube) displays, LCDs (liquid crystal displays), PDPs (plasma display panels), EL (electroluminescent) displays are each required to have a display surface provided with various functions of scratch-proof, anti-reflection for images, soil-proof, and the like. To the display surface of these displays, protective members such as a protective film are attached in some cases. As this protective film, one showing anti-reflection for images is used, thereby giving the needed functions to the display surface at one time.
It is known that for anti-reflection for images, for example, the protective film is provided with AG (anti-glare) treatment or LR (low reflection) treatment. According to the AG treatment, a pattern of fine grooves is formed on the protective film surface, and by utilizing light scattering effects, the anti-reflection for images is achieved. According to the LR treatment, a film with a refractive index different from that of the protective film is applied on the protective film, and by utilizing the effect of interference of light reflected on the protective film surface and light reflected on the applied film surface, the reflection is reduced (see, for example, Patent Documents 1 and 2).
As a method for forming an uneven pattern such as AG treatment, there is known a technology of imprinting an uneven pattern in accordance with a mold shape onto a thin film by pressing the mold to a thin film applied on the substrate. Upon imprinting the uneven pattern, the thin film is heated or light-radiated. As a method of light radiation, there may be mentioned a method including forming a thin film of ultraviolet curing resin on a transparent substrate, forming an uneven pattern on the thin film by pressing a mold having the uneven pattern on the thin film, curing the thin film by ultraviolet radiation simultaneously, and forming a thin film with the reverse shape of the uneven pattern of the mold on the transparent substrate (see, for example, Patent Document 3).
Meanwhile, as a technology to improve visibility in bright places other than the LR treatment and the AG treatment, an increasing attention has been paid to moth-eye structures, which provide great reflection preventing effect without using the light interference technique. For forming the moth-eye structure on a surface of a product on which the reflection preventing treatment is performed, an uneven pattern at intervals of not more than a wavelength of visible light (for example, 400 nm or shorter), that is much finer than the uneven pattern to be formed by AG treatment, is arranged without any space therebetween so that changes of the refractive index at the border between the outside (air) and the product surface are artificially made sequential. As a result, the product with the moth-eye structure can transmit almost all light regardless of the refractive index interface so that almost all the light reflection on the surface of the object can be avoided (see, for example, Patent Document 4).
[Patent Document 1]
    Japanese Kokai Publication Hei-11-305008[Patent Document 2]    Japanese Kokai Publication No. 2007-79392[Patent Document 3]    Japanese Kokai Publication No. 2007-196397[Patent Document 4]    Japanese Kokai Publication No, 2004-205990